This Year
by sailor's delight
Summary: KBOW, post-Hogwarts, a sequel to "Next Year", but it is not necessary to read that first. Thanks to Abbyreads for the idea!


**A/N: **This is a sequel to "Next Year", and I want to thank Abbyreads for giving me the idea for this in her review of "Next Year". Thank you! and I apologize for it taking so long!

**

* * *

**

This Year

Oliver hummed a tune under his breath as he hurried over to the stove to check on the chicken simmering in the pan. After tasting it quickly, and slightly burning his tongue in the process, he turned down the heat a bit and dashed over to the refrigerator and got out some salad ingredients. He was in the middle of chopping up some carrots when a loud cry was heard. "Somebody has woken up…" Oliver murmured to himself as he headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway and into his son's room. "Hey there big guy!" Oliver said happily as he leaned into the crib and picked up the crying baby. "Alright, come on, let's get you some dinner, I bet you're hungry."

Oliver carried his son into the kitchen and sat him down in his high chair. As soon as he knew he was going to be fed, the crying ceased. Oliver quickly heated up a bottle of milk and then picked up the now excited baby and started to feed him.

"There ya go Brody, a nice hot bottle of gourmet milk, very exciting," Oliver said as his son quickly finished the bottle and he placed him back in his high chair. "Alright, now to finish this wonderful dinner for your wonderful mum."

Today was Mother's Day and Oliver had planned to cook a delicious dinner for his wife and new mother. They _had _a lovely day together planned; a nice brunch, a trip to the park, maybe a trip to the nail salon for Katie. But then she had gotten a call at ten o'clock last night from her fellow employee from the photography studio who claimed to "be on her deathbed" and needed Katie to cover for her at a shoot tomorrow. Mother's Day. Katie's first Mother's Day to be exact, meaning that she wasn't too thrilled to be going into work on her day off. "Deathbed my ass," Katie mumbled as she left the apartment early that morning. "She probably went to that new spa for the day." Katie's sour mood that morning prompted Oliver to make sure that it wouldn't last when she got home, so he decided to make dinner for her so she could have something nice on her first Mother's Day.

Oliver put the bouquet of fresh flowers he got earlier that day into a vase of water and placed them on the table. He then started to put the food he prepared onto serving dishes and place them on the table along with a bottle of wine. He heard the front door open, followed by two thuds as Katie kicked off her shoes. The door slammed shut a little harder than necessary, and Oliver braced himself for his wife's potentially lethal mood.

Katie walked into the kitchen with her shoulders sagging and tossed her bag onto a chair without looking up. She was really in the mood for a glass of wine, a warm bubble bath, and possibly a foot rub if Oliver was in the mood. No, on second thought, it really didn't matter if he was in the mood or not. She was going to get a foot massage.

Katie smelled something really delicious and finally looked up to be greeted with a sight that just melted away her bad mood. There stood Oliver with an amazing meal spread out on the table in front of him and Brody sat next to him in his highchair, gurgling away happily.

Oliver watched with a smirk as Katie's face broke out into a smile and she walked over to their son, whose face lit up when he saw his mother. She picked up Brody and said, "Well, it looks like my boys really outdid themselves! Did you do all this Brody?"

Oliver smiled and walked over to his wife and son, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek as he stood next to her and looked at their son smiling happily at his parents. "Yup, the little guy did the whole thing. Completely his idea. You know he's really quite good at opening wine bottles."

Katie laughed and kissed Brody on the forehead. She then turned to look up at Oliver and said, "Thank you, really, it's beautiful."

Oliver rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Is this the best Mother's Day ever?" Katie laughed again and gave him his answer by bring her lips up to meet his.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!!

**Disclaimer**

Anything that is recognizable from any of the _Harry Potter _books is property of J.K. Rowling and I make no profit from it.


End file.
